In Which Cooper is Not Kurt's Biggest Fan
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Cooper doesn't like Kurt. He had a right to hate the boy who was going to inevitably break his brother's heart. Blangst.


**In Which Cooper is Not Kurt's Biggest Fan**: _Cooper doesn't like Kurt. He had a right to hate the boy who was going to inevitably break his brother's heart. _

For Lee :) I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

00

"I don't like him."

Blaine sighed deeply. Currently he was lying on the couch, just having gotten off the phone with Kurt. "You haven't even met him, Coop."

Cooper was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, brows drawn together. "I don't need to. You're getting too worked up over him."

"Too worked up? Coop, what are you even-"

"You spent all weekend staying up late and not eating because you were obsessing over him!"

Blaine sat up at that, annoyance showing clear. "Ok, first of all, I ate. What are you even talking about? Second of all I was on a roll. You know our one year anniversary is coming up and I want this song I'm writing him to be perfect."

Cooper shook his head, still looking angry. "Doesn't mean you can risk your health."

Blaine laughed but stopped when he realized his brother was being serious. "Risk my health – what are you _on_?"

"You hardly got any sleep! I walked past your room at _4AM_ and you were still going at it!"

"Ok, how many nights have you stayed up past four? And it wasn't even school nights when I did it!"

Cooper pushed off the doorframe, shaking his head. "I don't like it, Blaine."

"I really don't understand why you're so upset."

"Because you're a little young to have a boyfriend!"

Blaine scoffed, "Cooper, if I recall correctly _you_ got _your_ first girlfriend when you were_nine_."

"That's different and you know it, Blaine." Cooper said, actually stomping his foot a little.

"Why?" Blaine asked with narrowed eyes, "Because you're _straight_?"

"Oh _don't_ give me that bullshit, Blaine. You know that's not it at all."

"Well, what is it then?"

"You're 17, Blaine!" Cooper cried, uncrossing his arms and waving them for emphasis.

Blaine leaned back into the couch, "You've already tried that argument."

"I'm serious. You're _17_. You and Kurt could be together today and broken up next week-"

"_No_." Blaine said sharply, eyes flashing. "No. That's not Kurt and me. We've been through far too much to just break up at the drop of a hat."

"Blaine, all I'm saying is-"

"No, Cooper. We're done talking about this. Kurt's gotten me through so much and I've actually helped him a bit too." Blaine stood, angry, "I'm sorry that this is apparently the one thing you can't support me on but my life has gotten so much better since he came around and if you have a problem with it then you have a problem with _me_."

Cooper sighed, "Blaine, come on, don't-"

"No. Done. Done, done, done talking about this." Blaine said going for the stairs, all but plugging his ears and singing as Cooper tried to speak. He paused just before he'd go out of sight, turning back to his brother, "He makes me so happy Cooper. I'm sorry you can't see past whatever your problem is to appreciate that."

"Blaine-"

But Blaine had already disappeared into the hall upstairs. Soon all Cooper heard was the slam of a bedroom door and _Teenage Dream_ blasted through the house.

00

"I just don't understand it, Kurt." Cooper stopped outside of Blaine's door as he heard his brother's voice. "I mean, he's always been so supportive of me, why is he being a jerk _now_?"

_I'm not a jerk_, Cooper thought indignantly, ready to stomp in and force his brother to hang up.

"…I know, I know you're right. He's probably just being protective but I just…I'm in love with you, Kurt. Why can't he be happy for me?" There was a pause, followed by a soft chuckle, "Oh, _you_." There was another pause, followed by a sigh. "Yeah, I know…oh, yeah, ok. I should probably go too. Alright…ok, yeah. 'Night honey…I love you, too." There was a beep, followed by a deep sigh.

Cooper bit his lip. It wasn't that he didn't want to support Blaine. He loved his little brother. But he _knew_ his little brother.

Blaine was an obsesser. He obsessed. He'd get an idea and then suddenly he'd have an intricate fantasy mapped out in his head. And when it inevitably didn't end up working out he was thrown into a deep depression. He saw it with multiple crushes Blaine had had, he saw it after the Sadie Hawkins dance, he saw it when their parents didn't agree with anything he had to say. Blaine would create these fantasies in his head and when they didn't work out as he'd planned he just locked himself away in his room.

It'd happened before and it would happen again.

Kurt was leaving for college next year, Cooper knew this. It was something Blaine was a little emotional about, tried to avoid thinking about. Kurt and Blaine would be hours apart for a whole school year. Sure they'd been dating for a year but they were _kids_, there was no way their relationship would survive. Cooper had had many a great relationship fail because of distance.

And Cooper saw the way Blaine looked at when he mentioned Kurt, talked about Kurt, thought about Kurt. Blaine was obsessed with Kurt, Cooper could tell. He'd built up a fantasy and it was going to crash and burn – and this time Blaine was _seriously_invested. His subsequent breakdown would be epic and Cooper wasn't sure his little brother could handle it.

He was just trying to protect his little brother. Kurt was going to break Blaine's heart and then Blaine was going to fall apart. Cooper just wanted to protect his little brother.

So why was he the bad guy?

00

The first time Cooper met Kurt it was awkward.

Really awkward.

It had been on total accident too. Cooper knew what Kurt looked like from the photographs in Blaine's room and on his Facebook. So when Cooper walked into the coffee shop, got a drink, and sat down he instantly recognized the boy walking by his table, two coffees in hand.

Unfortunately, Kurt recognized him too.

"Oh! Cooper?" The way the boy spoke to him it was as if they'd met before, as if they were old friends. "Hi! I'm Kurt, it's nice to finally meet you!" Cooper narrowed his eyes, Kurt shrank back a little, clearly surprised by the reaction. "Uh – you _are_ Cooper Anderson, aren't you?"

"That's me."

"…so you're Blaine's brother?"

"I am."

"You – uh – you know who I am, right?"

"My brother's boyfriend. I know who you are."

Kurt paused, clearly uncomfortable. "O…kay. Uh. Well. Nice meeting you?"

"I don't like you Kurt."

Kurt looked taken aback, "Oh. Uh – ok. I mean, Blaine's said – well, I mean—I thought he was being dramatic-"

"Oh so you think my brother's a liar?"

"What? No!"

"That's what it sounds like."

Kurt's look hardened, "Look, I don't know what your problem is with me but you have no right to-"

"No right to what? Protect my brother from when you'll break his heart?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know your type, Kurt. You're the type of person who's out for himself. You're going to go to New York, find some cute college boy, and you're going to break my brothers' heart."

"Ok no," Kurt said angrily, "You have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"I'm just trying to protect Blaine from boys like you."

"Boys like me? You don't even _know_ me. And you _don't_ know what I feel for your brother."

"No, I know enough. You know what else I know? I know my brother, Kurt. He gets too invested, too obsessed. And when you go away for college you are going to _break_him, do you understand me? I'm not just going to sit by and let you hurt him-!"

"Ok no. That's it. I'm not going to sit here and be attacked." Kurt said angrily. "I understand you want to protect your brother, I do. I know he's been through a lot and I know you worry about him but you don't know what this is doing to him. He's really upset. And he has a right to be – you won't even give me a chance. You're really going to fuck up your amazing relationship with your brother over his boyfriend?"

Cooper shook his head angrily, "Now wait a minute-" But Kurt wouldn't let him finish.

"If you'd get your head out of your ass and take the time to know me and understand Blaine's and my relationship you'd understand how _happy_ we make each other. And if you think one year apart is going to end our relationship you _really_ don't know your brother as well as you think you do. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go give Blaine his coffee before it gets cold." Turning, nose in the air, Kurt stomped away, leaving Cooper in the dust.

Cooper thought about what Kurt said all day.

He knew he was coming across as a jerk…but Kurt and Blaine didn't understand. These two seriously did not realize how few high school sweethearts end up together. They were being naive kids, and Blaine was going to get hurt because of it. Cooper just wanted to help him, why couldn't they understand that?

He decided to try to talk to Blaine about it. They needed to talk, to try to understand each other. Blaine needed to understand. So when Blaine got home that night Cooper was waiting for him on the couch. The second Blaine walked through the living room door he stopped dead, eyes suddenly ablaze at the sight of his brother.

So Kurt had told him.

"Blaine-"

"Fuck you." Blaine snarled, surprising Cooper. Blaine never swore, ever. And to hear him swear, and so violently, and directed at _Cooper_, it was shocking.

"Blaine, come on-" But Blaine said nothing more, just held a dark, piercing glare as he turned and stomped up the stairs. "Blaine, wait!" The door slammed so hard upstairs Cooper could feel the floor vibrate. "Ah, damn it…"

Cooper just wanted to protect his brother. That was a noble goal, right?

So when had it all turned so sour?


End file.
